The present invention is comprised of materials that are readily available and affordable for marketability. The basic external profile of the present invention resembles almost any mug in existence.
However, unlike the present invention, many mugs are insignificant in mass and weight. One commercial example presently for sale, the Crate and Barrel Essential Mug, has dimensions of 14.605 centimeters (5.25 inches) width, 10.795 centimeters (4.25 inches) height, 9.525 centimeters (3.75 inches) maximum diameter with a narrowing taper near the mug base, and has a mass of approximately 0.238 kilograms (weighs 0.525 pounds) without liquid and approximately 0.663 kilograms in mass (weighs 1.46 pounds) filled to the brim with 29.57 cubic centimeters (15.0 fluid ounces) of water. Although this weight is reasonable and expected for the singular purpose of consuming beverages, this is barely sufficient for muscle toning and insufficient for muscle strengthening many able-bodied individuals.
Extreme capacity mugs, which may be sufficiently heavy for muscle conditioning, tend to be impractically large for most occasions and may detract from effective multi-tasking, such as office desk work.
A close example of a commercially available heavy mug is the Stolzle Oktoberfest Bavarian Isar Beer Mug, which has a mass of 1.360 kilograms (weighs 2 pounds, 16 ounces) before adding the maximum additional 0.907 kilograms mass (weighs 2.0 pounds or 32.0 fluid ounces or one Liter) of beverage. This weight range is sufficient for muscle conditioning many able-bodied users. Unfortunately, this glass beer mug casts a large profile, with external dimensions of 15.24 centimeters (6.0 inches) wide with handle, 20.002 centimeters (7.875 inches) in height, and 10.16 centimeters (4.0 inches) in diameter. The “Oktoberfest” moniker further suggests its utility is intended for occasional social events, where high consumption is expected within one sitting.
The present invention reconciles the contrasting drawbacks of the two aforementioned mug examples by being both sufficiently heavy for muscle conditioning while remaining externally compact for daily use and further multi-tasking Aside from construction, secondary features are incorporated to maximize utility and safety and contribute to the overall inventive concept of the present invention.
For example, one of the key features of the present invention absent from existing mugs is one or more layers of neoprene or similar material coating the handle and outer surfaces of the mug. Cap Barbell markets dumbbell fitness equipment coated with neoprene to augment grip and comfort while minimizing the chances for hand blisters, calluses, and impact injury compared to all-metal dumbbell. European Publication No. WO1999039777 A1 discloses a barbell or dumbbell with a first layer preferably made of neoprene, which provides padding, and a second layer preferably made of nylon for providing abrasion resistance.
Even though certain individual features are present in other existing device types, the distinction of the invention lies in its integration of various features for a new overall purpose not easily envisioned by any one or a subset of the features in isolation. This innovation is further reinforced by the fact that such features have separately existed for a substantial period and not in the combination as presented.